Leiko Sohma
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: Tohru's head was spinning with excitement, a new Sohma! Maybe a new friend too! She couldn't wait to get to know Leiko. She wondered how Leiko's presence would change their lives too. All Tohru knew was that there was never a dull moment.  -Language-
1. Meet Leiko

_**Leiko Sohma**_

_(Summary: Tohru's head was spinning with excitement, a new Sohma! Maybe a new friend too! She couldn't wait to get to know Leiko. She wondered how Leiko's presence would change their lives too. All Tohru knew was that there was never a dull moment in the Sohma family.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Meet Leiko<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dinner time at Shigure's house.<p>

"Pass the butter?" Shigure asked.

"Get it yourself." Kyo replied.

It was a normal evening.

The doorbell rang, making it a less normal evening.

"Oh, dear Tohru, be the dear you are and go see who it is?" Shigure smiled.

"Oh, of course!" Tohru ran to get the door.

"Hello?"

A girl about her age stood in the doorway. She wore gothic makeup and gaudy necklaces. She wore a crimson shirt and ripped black jeans. For a second, Tohru thought it was Rin.

"May I help you?"

The girl stomped her tall boot down on the deck, "Is this Shigure Sohma's house?"

"Yes…who are-"

"Are you his wife?"

"Shigure's wife? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Then why the hell are you here? Are you another one of his girlfriends?"

"No…who-"

"Are you his maid?"

"Well…yes…I guess."

"Where do you sleep?"

"In my room." Tohru was very confused.

"Is that near his?"

"Umm…who are you?"

The girl flipped her long black bangs out of her eyes, "Where's Shigure?"

"He's in the other room eating dinner. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah. I will." the girl pushed past Tohru and into the dining room.

Tohru followed, looking nervous.

"Shigure." the girl called, she leaned in the doorway.

Shigure looked up from his meal, "Le-Leiko?"

"Yeah, it's me you fat ass. How long did you think you could hide from me fart bag?"

"Leiko is it really you?" Shigure stood and walked over towards the girl.

"WHO THE HELL ELSE WOULD IT BE?" she asked, slapping him, "HOW MANY DANG LEIKOS DO YOU KNOW?"

"Only one. Only one." he smiled at her.

"Well don't you get all crappy to me. I HATE YOUR SORRY SOUL!"

"Why are you here? I know it's not just to yell at me. You do that plenty of times in text messages."

"I AM HERE TO YELL AT YOU AND TELL YOU WHAT A SON OF A BITCH YOU ARE!" Leiko stomped her foot on his, "YOU IDIOTIC WHOREMONGLER SHIT FLINGING BASTARD CRAP BALL!"

"Ouch." Yuki said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"So how many girls you got living here with you, Shigure? I see two already."

"Two?" Tohru asked. She counted her fingers.

"Don't bother counting Tohru. She's being sarcastic." Kyo pat Tohru's head.

"Ah, so you let your girlfriends bring their boyfriends over too? How generous of you." Leiko smirked.

"What the hell are you smoking?" Kyo shouted at Leiko, turning bright red.

"First of all, Leiko, Tohru is not my girlfriend, nor is Yuki a female."

"Both you wish were opposite." Kyo muttered.

"And secondly, she's our housekeeper." Shigure ignored Kyo's comment.

"So she's not a slut?" Leiko asked.

"No…"

Yuki frowned, "Why are you here, Leiko. You know, you're more of an outcast then Kyo."

Tohru looked surprised, "All of you know each other?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Honda, we do." Yuki replied, "She's our cousin, and a member of the Sohma family."

_Maybe she's one of the Zodiac! _Tohru thought excitedly.

"Yeah and all hell go to them."

"You just wished hell on yourself, Leiko."

"SHUT UP PRETTY BOY!" Leiko glared at Yuki.

Tohru had the sudden strange thought, _Kyo and Leiko seem like they'd get along well together… _she smacked her forehead.

"Why are you here, Leiko? That's the third time we've asked you." Kyo questioned.

Leiko's fist, which had been in mid-air about to punch Yuki, stopped and dropped to her side. She looked at her feet and blushed slightly.

"Akito…mbahhmdagum." she grumbled.

"What was that?" Shigure asked.

"Akito wants me…gogarugamush."

"What does Akito want from you?"

"AKITO WANTS ME TO STAY HERE YOU IDIOT!" Leiko screamed at Shigure.

"Ohm…I see…" Shigure shrank back.

"Here? AKITO WANTS YOU TO STAY HERE?" Kyo shouted.

"YES! ARE YOU DEAF?" Leiko shouted back.

Yuki groaned and put his head in his hands, "Oh dear lord."

"Well, we can't go against Akito's wishes. The problem is, I don't know where we could put you." Shigure scratched the back of his neck."We have a shed…"

"KYO!"

"Sorry…"

"She could share my room…" Tohru suggested.

"No, Tohru. That's not necessary. You already have a small room, two people just won't fit." Shigure replied.

Yuki massaged his temples, "Why…may I ask, do you have to stay here?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUISNESS SO SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!"

Tohru smiled, _So she knows about the curse, she must be a zodiac member then…but who…I already know the twelve…? _Tohru shrugged.

"I've got it. Yuki, you and Kyo will share a room so Leiko can have Kyo's old room. Your room is certainly big enough for two people, Yuki. Look, now everyone's happy."

Leiko nodded, "Sounds reasonable to me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"I CANNOT SHARE A ROOM WITH THE STUPID CAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AGAIN, SHIGURE?"

Shigure simply smiled and ignored the two.

Tohru smiled, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Leiko Sohma. Now get the hell away from me." Leiko pushed past Tohru and up the stairs like she owned the place.

"KYO GET YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES OFF MY FLOOR!"

"IT'S MY FLOOR, NOT YOUR FLOOR AND I CAN PUT MY DAMN CLOTHES ANYWHERE I WANT!"

"Kyo, it _is_ her floor now. Why don't you go move your stuff into Yuki's room?" Shigure grinned, "Run along."

"UGH!" Kyo stormed up to his former room.

Shigure laughed and winked at Yuki and Tohru, "It's wonderful to see Leiko again, isn't it?"

"Save me Saint Mary, I'll become a monk." Yuki whispered.

"Have you been picking up on foreign religions again Yuki? Shame."

"You're the one who needs to be shamed, Shigure."

Tohru picked up the plates and put them in the sink.

Shigure giggled like a little school girl and left the room.

"Shame to him. Shame and suffering. I'm sorry you had to experience all that, Miss Honda. None of us really like Leiko. Shigure's always enjoyed tormenting her for some reason. It must be hard for her to move into our house. It's kind of strange Akito would ask that of her, and of us. But oh well. I'll help you with the dishes now." Yuki took the rag from Tohru's hands.

Tohru's head was spinning with excitement, _a new Sohma! Maybe a new friend too! _She couldn't wait to get to know Leiko. She wondered how Leiko's presence would change their lives too. All Tohru knew was that there was never a dull moment in the Sohma family. And in a way, they were her family.

* * *

><p><strong>(Well that was REALLY fun to write. And when I say REALLY I mean REALLY. XD yeah, so I had a lot of fun with that and I'm working on the next chapter. I hope to have it up, as well as several of my stories updated soon. What did you think? Love or hate, please review. I'm going to try to support as many pairings as I can in this series. I already have most of it planned out in my head XP)<strong>


	2. Up On the House Top Kitten Paws

**Chapter Two: Up On the House Top Kitten Paws**

* * *

><p>Tohru envied Shigure's downstairs bedroom. Though she would never complain to anyone but herself, the noise from the door next to her was unnervingly loud.<p>

"STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE BED, AND I'LL STAY ON MINE YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Shut up and go to be, stupid cat."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME STUPID!"

"Don't be stupid, stupid cat."

Tohru rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

She heard a strange noise coming from the room on the other side of hers. It sounded like a mixture of tears, and singing. Tohru couldn't make out much more than that.

Leiko was a strange person.

She'd appeared out of the blue, and completely unexpected. She was a Sohma, and from what she had picked up from Yuki and the others, she was defiantly not liked. Tohru wondered if that made her sad. Tohru couldn't imagine being disliked by her family and everyone else around her.

"Maybe I can be Leiko's friend." she thought.

"I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" Kyo shouted, before slamming the door and storming down the hall.

"Oh dear." Tohru sighed.

She heard Kyo's footsteps go outside, then on to the roof.

Tohru reached for her robe and slippers, then headed out after him. She wanted to talk to him. He was one of the few people she felt she could pour her heat out too.

When she climbed up the ladder, she saw Kyo gazing at the stars.

"Can I join you…for a little while?" she asked.

He looked startled, but after seeing it was her, he gave her one of his rare and awkward smiles, "Sure."

She crawled over next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked playfully.

"Not with that damn rat in my face." Kyo replied.

He seemed to be much calmer when he was…outside…under the stars…with Tohru. Eh, just with Tohru.

"I'm sorry."

"FOR WHAT?" he asked.

"I'm sorry you have to share a room with Yuki."

"Why the hell are you apologizing? Was it your fault? Was it your fault Leiko showed up in the first place?" Kyo questioned.

Tohru shrugged.

"No. I didn't think so."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the stars.

"Are you curious about Leiko?"

Tohru looked up at Kyo and saw he was smiling.

"Ye-yeah, I actually am. How-how did you know?"

"I know you so well." Kyo said to her, his eyes twinkled almost as brightly as the stars.

Tohru felt her cheeks grow warm, and she noticed Kyo tensed, "Uh…well…"

"Leiko Sohma is a eighteen year old daughter of a prostitute. She's had to fend for herself all her life, dealing with her alcoholic father. She's been abused and neglected, and pretty much left alone. But then her rich Aunt took her in and now she lives a life of luxury. We haven't actually had a conversation in twelve years, and I don't really want to have one with her now." Kyo finished.

"Is she one of the Zodiac? Why did Yuki say she was more of an outcast than…" Tohru stopped herself.

"Then me? Well, yeah, she is a partially a member. She doesn't have folklore or legends about her. But she is cursed. The Zodiacs and the rest of the Sohma family don't generally like punks, like she is, or outcasts, like me. They like to stay in their own little circle of perfection."

"Well what animal is she?" Tohru asked.

"She…" they heard a twig snap below.

"We've got an eavesdropper."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ha ha, so chapter two…yeah, I'm very pleased with this new series. GASP! Who is the eavesdropper? You'll never know…UNLESS YOU REVIEW AND ADD 'FOLLOW STORY'. Believe me…it's unexpected…I think…)<strong>


	3. Eavesdropping Bunny Rabbits

**Chapter Three: Eavesdropping Bunny Rabbits**

_Chapter Dedication: ChocoTaiyaki1214, for the kind review :)_

* * *

><p>"KYO'S GOT THE HOTS!" a voice rang out from underneath them.<p>

"MOMEJI?" Kyo nearly jumped off the roof, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to see TOHRU!" (circus music begins to play)

"AT THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT?"

"Well I always come at night." Momeji smiled and bounced up to the roof with them.

Kyo looked expectantly at Tohru.

"Uh…yeah, he does, actually." she suddenly took great interest in her feet.

"WHAT?"

"I come over and sleep in Tohru's bed with her, and sometimes I bring Kisa, and it's just a regular party!" Momeji grinned, "And there was that one time I brought HatsuHaru too…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"But I don't think you want to know about that, Kyo." Momeji laughed.

"Mmm…" Kyo massaged his temples, "To think I'm right next door to…hmmm…I don't want to think…"

"Why are you two up here anyway? Is Kyo confessing his love, Tohru? Is he? Is he!"

"Hm? What? Oh no! No, no, no, no! We're just…talking."

"About loooooooooooooooooooooooooove?" Momeji leaned towards Tohru.

Kyo smirked, "So what if we were?"

"OH MAH GAWSH!" Momeji giggled.

"What? No, we were talking about Leiko. Your cousin Leiko."

"The leek is here? Oh great." Momeji groaned, "Why is _she_ here?"

Tohru looked surprised.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. I hope she doesn't stay here long. It's Akito's stupid orders. SHE TOOK MY ROOM!" Kyo complained.

"Akito's orders…? Maybe something happened with Hatori and Leek…?" Momeji let the sentence drop.

"Well, she hates it here. And we hate her here." Kyo replied.

"What do you think of Leek-Leiko, Tohru?" Momeji asked.

"I think…I think she's a nice girl…she's probably a bit miss-understood, but I want to et to know her. Was she with Hatori before?"

"Nice girl? Hmph. Get to know her." Kyo grumbled.

"She was living with Hatori…not in the 'let's make love' way, but she was…he's been nice to her lately…she felt welcome at his house, so she kind of made it her crash pad. She would come and go as she pleased." Momeji answered.

"Oh! That's nice of him." Tohru smiled.

"But I'm curious as to why she's here now…Hatori and Leiko seemed to get along so well…"

"Don't worry your bunny brain over it. You'll come up with answers that you shouldn't."

"Like what…Kyo? What do you think?" Momeji leaned towards Kyo.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"What…so you can get back to your confession of looooooooove?"

"GO AWAY!" Kyo blushed.

Tohru put her finger to his lips, "Kyo, you don't want to wake up the others…or the entire world."

Kyo blushed a deeper red, "Uh…yeah…sorry…"

Tohru smiled at him, "You're so sweet."

Momeji laughed as Kyo looked stunned and blushed even more furiously.

"Soooo…are you two going to sleep out here…together?" Momeji asked, elbowing Kyo.

"…" Kyo replied.

Tohru shrugged, "I don't know. We were just talking."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Momeji shouted, "WERE YOU PLANNING ON IT?"

Kyo smacked his forehead, "No! Ugh, Tohru, think before you speak, woman."

"What? What'd I say?"

Kyo studied her. Her face was completely confused. She was a total ditz.

Momeji yawned, "I'm tired Tohru, let's go to bed."

Kyo groaned, "You don't know how wrong that sounds…"

"I do. That's why I said it." Momeji grinned.

Tohru was completely oblivious to what was going on and just smiled stupidly like she understood.

"It is getting late though, do you think Yuki's asleep, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. But if I go in there he'll wake up."

"You could always sleep in my room with me…and Momeji."

Kyo frowned, "No matter how inviting the first part sounds…I think I'll have to pass. I'll sleep up here tonight."

"Don't get too cold! We wouldn't want you to get sick, would we? Are you sure Kyo?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Tohru smiled and kissed his cheek, which caught him off guard, "Night Kyo!" she climbed down the ladder with Momeji behind her.

Kyo smiled slightly then returned to staring at the stars.

It was a beautiful night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author Note: Yeah so this chapter is one of my favorites…it's Kyrhu! (that is the pairing name…righhht?) I knew I didn't want the eavesdropper to be Yuki 'cause that seemed kind of predictable. So I decided it would be Momeji XD (yes, I know that's not the proper way to spell it…BUT GUESS WHAT? I DON'T CARE! :D) So thanks for reading! Please Review and follow the story so you'll know when you can read more of this awesomeness!)<strong>


	4. A Big Happy Sohma Family

**Chapter Four: A Big Happy Sohma Family**

_Chapter Dedication: SJ_WADDLES, my dear BFF. And who reviewed me so kindly XD_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Leiko!" Tohru said from the stove. She was cooking breakfast as always.<p>

Kyo sat on the floor drinking milk out of the carton. Momeji was still there, since his night antics had been discovered, he decided to stay for breakfast.

Yuki and Shigure were still asleep and Leiko had just walked into the kitchen looking like Frankenstein's bride.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Why the hell should you care?" Leiko grumbled.

"Leiko! Don't talk to Tohru that way!" Kyo glared at her.

"I can do whatever I want you stupid cat." Leiko retorted.

Momeji frowned, "So, Leek freak, great to see you again."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU PLAYBOY KID!" Leiko shouted.

"Oh, um, uh, don't wake Shigure and Yuki up please, Leiko…" Tohru bit her lip.

"So what if I do?" Leiko put her feet on the table.

"You're just as much of a jerk as ever, I see." Momeji commented, "It's been about three months since you went missing from Hatori's."

"WHY THE HELL IS IT YOUR BUISNESS? Get your butt out of my life." Leiko replied.

"You certainly haven't changed…" Momeji whispered.

Tohru smiled through it all and continued making waffles.

Yuki came downstairs, rubbing his eyes, "Okay Kyo, if you slept in Tohru's room last night, I'm going to rip your soul apart."

Kyo turned red, "NO! I SLEPT ON THE ROOF!"

"Good. You don't need to make Miss Honda unclean, thank you very much."

"Why do you care, Yuki?" Momeji giggled.

Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and blushed a shade of pink.

Tohru looked over at Leiko and remembered the strange noises she'd heard from Leiko's room the night before…crying…and soft singing… Seeing Leiko, you'd never believe Tohru heard crying. Sure, she hadn't gotten dressed that morning, and was just in her pajamas, but she already looked like a punk.

"Morning Leiko." Yuki murmured, tripping over her to get to the fridge.

"Damn rat." Leiko muttered in return.

Tohru couldn't help but wonder about Leiko. She'd heard a little bit from the boys before, but she still couldn't figure out the other things she wanted to know. Was she an animal? Why did the family title her an outcast? What did she have with Hatori? Why did she hate everyone?

"Breakfast smells wonderful, darling flower Tohru dearest." Shigure entered the room.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT ABOUT?" Kyo asked.

"I'm in a good mood this morning." Shigure giggled, "And how wonderful it is to see you, Leiko."

"I hate you."

"Momeji? What are you doing here?" Shigure questioned.

"I slept over."

"I see. How did the sleeping arrangements go?" Shigure smirked.

Yuki and Kyo gave him the death glare.

"SPLENDID!" Shigure clapped his hands, "So…what are we planning to do today family?"

"Nothing. It's summertime, that's the do nothing time." Kyo replied.

"Well, if you don't have plans…" Shigure smirked, "I guess it's alright if I…AYA! HA'RI!"

Ayame Sohma skipped in the room with a big grin on his face.

Hatori followed, looking very annoyed.

Leiko's eyes widened, "HATORI!"

Hatori stared at Leiko, "Lei-….Lei why are you here? What are you doing in this house with such a perverted old man like Shigure? Why…did you…"

"Well, isn't this just wonderful, I brought two old friends back together. Hm-Hm." Shigure sighed.

Ayame slung his arm around his friend, "You mean two old lovers…you should have seen the way Hatori looked into Leiko's eyes at night…ah…"

"SHUT UP YOU ASP! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

"She isn't denying it. Shigure, she isn't denying it!" Ayame and Shigure twirled around in a circle together.

Hatori hit them both on the side of their heads, "You know that's not how it worked. Leiko was simply living in my house until…well, until she found someplace else to stay. And I suppose now she has…" Hatori sounded slightly disappointed.

Yuki frowned, "Why did you bring them here, Shigure?"

"Yeah! Why make us suffer more than we already do?" Kyo asked.

"Because…you all said you didn't have plans, so…WE CAN JUST HAVE ONE BIG HAPPY SOHMA PARTY!"

Momeji jumped up from the corner, "GREAT IDEA! Let's invite the others!"

"Oh dear goodness." Hatori moaned, "What is wrong with you, Shigure?"

"Oh plenty of things, my friend, plenty of things."

"Wait…Sohma…Family…Party? I'm getting the hell out of here…" Leiko began to walk out the door, but Ayame grabbed her arm and twirled her around into is arms.

"You don't want to leave us, darling."

Shigure grinned, "No, no you don't."

Tohru smiled one of her big goofy smiles, "A Sohma Family Party? Oh how exciting!"

Yuki groaned, "No, Miss Honda. It's not exciting."

"It's going to suck."

"Ooh! Let's call everyone up, shall we?" Shigure ran to the phone.

"I'm right behind you, Gure. Come with me…Leiko, darling."

Leiko moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author Note: So, I had some grammar errors and miss-spells in the last chapter, but that's only because I type so darn fast! This fiction is one of my favorite that I've writtenwriting…But I still have my epic masterpiece to write as well. I've written about 5 at a time before I'm able to get off my mobile and upload them, so if I go weeks without updating, it's probably because I've got them all stored away on my Desktop, and can't put them on my laptop to upload. Although I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. ****Yeah, don't ask where I'm going with this…'cause honestly, I can't tell you. And what animal is Leiko…? You'll just have to keep reading. XD)**

**(Author Note 2: Sorry if Momeji seems a little OOC...I guess I'm just trying to get the point across that Leiko is...er...disliked. Just bear with me :-3)**


	5. Lovers, Haters, and Freakin' Company

**Chapter Five: Lovers, Haters, and Freakin' Company**

_Chapter Dedication: Annabeth Chase-1221. The answers to your questions...? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out :P_

* * *

><p>Later, as the Sohma family began to arrive, Leiko slipped out the back door and into the woods.<p>

She figured she wouldn't be noticed, nor be missed. She thought that even if she got a heat stroke and died, they wouldn't care. Hell, they wouldn't even come looking for her. She'd just die…young and alone.

She was wrong about this, though.

Hatori had seen her go out, and followed her quietly.

He watched her from the distance as she ran into the woods. She tripped and fell over a root, cursed a couple times, and then got right back up. Her short black hair flew behind her, and soon she was out of sight.

"Whatcha looking at?" Shigure was suddenly behind him.

"I don't understand why she left." he whispered, then realizing Shigure's presence he tried to find an excuse.

"It's okay, Hatori." Shigure smiled, "I understand."

Hatori sighed, and sat down on the porch step, "Everything was fine…then she suddenly disappeared."

"She said it was Akito's orders." Shigure said, "It was strange, even for Akito though. It seems she would have been fine with you. You're a good, strong, level headed man. You're one of Akito's closest relatives, you've always done exactly as Akito says…Akito knows you wouldn't…you wouldn't have…" Shigure found he couldn't finish his sentence, "God, Hatori, Ayame wasn't kidding was he? You loved her."

Hatori stood up and walked promptly inside without saying a word.

Leiko sat down hard on a rock.

"Why the blazing hell do I even have to be a Sohma? I didn't ask to be a Sohma! I didn't ask to be born! I didn't ask anything! My whole freakin' life! WHY? And then that bastard has the nerve to invite _**HIM **_over. Then the whole damn family? Ugh!" Leiko put her head in her hands, "I didn't ask for any of this."

"None of us did, Leiko." a voice called from above her.

She raised her head to see a man above her, reaching out his hand.

"Ha-Hatori?"

"It's just who we are."

Leiko took his hand and was pulled up into his arms. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, until Hatori realized what had happened and stepped away.

"Why are you out here?" Leiko asked, feeling awkward.

"I could ask the same to you. It's burning up out here." Hatori wore a half buttoned button down shirt with khaki pants. In the depths of Leiko's heart, **(and in the Author's) **she wondered if it was his hotness that was making it burn. **(yeah, lame line, but I'm in love with Mr. seahorse man.)**

"I…um, I just needed some air." Leiko stuttered.

"You mean you wanted to get away from the family?" Hatori said, without looking at her, "I know how you feel." Hatori ran his hand through his hair, "The Sohma Family isn't the greatest."

"They're all so annoying and stupid! They all think they're so great, when the truth is they suck. They skip around foaming over little miss Tohru, or whatever, like she's some goddess or something. Like she can break the curse."

"That's the reason they 'foam' over her, Leiko. We all hope she can break the curse."

"I think like Akito. I think she's just some crappy little pink and preppy city brat."

"You should get to know her, Leiko. She's not like that at all. And Akito has reasons for hate. I don't think it's because of the reasons you think." Hatori replied.

"Then why does Akito hate Tohru?" Leiko questioned.

Hatori looked at Leiko skeptically, "You haven't noticed it yet? Akito hates Tohru because…"

"Ahh! There's where our beloved Hatori-san got off too…oh, with his lover too…mhm…naughty-naughty."

"SHUT UP!" Leiko yelled at Shigure and Ayame who had emerged from the trees.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Tohru and the others are looking for you…two…"

"Why the hell are they looking for Hatori?"

"Not just Hatori, darling, you too. Tohru seems to enjoy your company." Ayame winked.

"Again: Why the hell were they looking for Hatori?"

"They…weren't…" Shigure blushed.

"But we were!" Ayame laced his arm into Hatori's, "Let's head back to the house, Hatori. You…and me…and Shigure. Together."

Hatori groaned, "I think I'm going to be sick."

So the three walked back to the house, leaving Leiko to trail behind them.

"I don't even enjoy my own freakin' company." she complained.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author Note: Aw dang, this is the fifth chapter I've written without posting a single one! I seriously need to get hopping, but my non-internet desktop (used for school and things that Mom doesn't want virused) and my laptop are in different houses. I don't know why I'm making this the author note, it's not like you're waiting for me to post this chapter. By the time you read this, I'll probably be on chapter 20. If I get that far…I need you support! Please review, follow and maybe even favorite :D thanks for reading!)<strong>

**(Author Note 2: I write the Author Notes before uploading :P it feels more personal that way. If I say really weird stuff like it being the fifth chapter without posting a single one...it's because I'm on my other computer. Thanks for the luv!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Untitled

**Chapter Six: Untitled.**

**Part One:**

_Chapter Dedication: My awesome number of views! My most popular story :) (...er...or second most popular.) Thanks to everyone who's read/ing it!_

**(EXCUSE ME! I just had to tell you, this chapter was only 605 words when I was going to publish it, so I decided to combine these two chapters. Just to make it more interesting. So sorry that it goes from one time to the next…but yeah. I didn't think you wanted to read a 605 word chapter. Thanks for reading!)**

* * *

><p>Leiko thought the party would never end. She mostly sat in the corner the whole time, being ignored.<p>

People would pass by her, whisper, then go and giggle with their other friends.

She saw Tohru drinking two punch cups, and saw Yuki and Kyo standing over her, glaring at each other when they thought she wasn't looking. Tohru had set up quite a nice party in two hours.

Leiko scanned the crowd for Akito. She had a couple things she wanted to say to the punk, but her search was in vain, and he was no where to be seen.

Leiko had never been one to make friends, or mingle. She had never been one to giggle, or even smile. She just stood in the corner alone.

Hatori was a lot like her, and she admired him greatly. He understood her, when no one else did.

She hadn't been able to tell at what point her admiration turned into love, but it was shortly after she moved in with him. Her Aunt had kicked her out. At first, she had no where else to go but the Sohma Main House. Thankfully though, Hatori had asked her if she wanted to stay in an extra room at his house. She'd gladly accepted.

"What are you thinking about over here in your corner of emo-ness, Leiko?" Momeji asked, walking over. **(A/N: OOC! So sorry :( I need to stop making him this way!)**

"Go bother someone else, kid." Leiko replied.

"Well, you're all alone over here. You bring it on yourself."

"Bring what on myself, punk?"

"Nothing…I was just…I can see you aren't in the talking mood."

"WHAT ON MYSELF?"

"You know Leiko, I remember when you were younger…you used to be so nice to me when I was getting over the…er…loss of my mom. You were like my big sister. What happened?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember. You've blotted all niceness out of your mind." Momeji sighed.

"Just get the hell away from me." Leiko walked away from Momeji.

Momeji watched her go sadly.

"Give her time. She's been traumatized by that Akito person." a random relative said.

"Yeah, little cutie. Don't worry." another random relative said.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Momeji looked surprised.

"Oh, it's going around that the poor girl was abused by the creep. I've also heard her parents abused her too."

"So sad."

"Mhm."

The two random relatives walked away **(and made the author very happy in doing so...the author doesn't know what that random outburst was about) .**

Momeji walked towards Hatori and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, Momeji?"

"Was…is it true that Leiko was abused by Akito…?"

Hatori looked horrified, "Where did you hear this?"

"Those two women over there. She stormed away from me, and the ladies said that she had been abused by Akito." Momeji pointed.

Hatori glanced at the women, then back at the boy, "Pastel and Penelope. They just love to stick their heads into other peoples business. They were friends of Kona-…they…yes. They're annoying. There's no telling if that was truth or lies with those two. I'll have to talk to Leiko if I can…" Hatori sighed.

Momeji nodded, "That would explain why she's so crappy lately."

"Momeji, don't use that word."

"Fine, why she's so mean lately."

"Good boy."

Ayame and Shigure came back towards Hatori giggling.

"Please don't tell me you just molested that young woman over there." Hatori groaned.

"Hatori, how could you say such a thing!" Ayame chuckled.

"Us? Molest such a lovely young lady? Get outa here." Shigure slapped his friend.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Hatori sighed.

"Hic." Shigure and Ayame said in unison.

Hatori ushered them out of the area looking VERY annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>(END PART ONE! Yeah…that was weird….now we're jumping to that night, and I'll try to return to Kyo and Yuki and Tohru. They kinda disappeared. X_X anyway, part two of chapter 6!)<strong>

**Part Two: **

* * *

><p>"And those, my friends, are what the Shigure Sohma family household is here for!" Shigure announced once everyone had left.<p>

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Leiko sat in the living room while Shigure proudly burst through the door after walking Ayame home.

"Was it a good party? I worked so hard trying to set it up in time. Did I do a good job?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, Tohru, darling flower. Light of my life. It was the greatest party I have ever hosted." Shigure replied.

Kyo glared at him, "What's with all the 'darling' and 'flower' and all the other gushy stuff you used to describe her as? You realize how perverted that sounds right?"

"He does, Kyo. That's why he chooses to say it." Yuki groaned.

Tohru smiled her goofy smile and said, "I think it sounds fine. He's so kind to me."

"See guys, she likes it." Shigure giggled.

"That's 'cause she's an idiot." Kyo retorted.

"Miss Honda is not an idiot. She is a beautiful, kind, caring, gentle…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know, lover rat. Now just shut up." Kyo and Leiko said in unison. They looked disturbed at each other and then embarrassed and then they both stood up at the same time.

"DAMN IT! STOP COPYING ME!" They both yelled. "I SAID STOP COPYING ME!"

They both stomped their feet and stormed up stairs into the same room, where more yelling came from as thundering foot steps banged against the floor.

The copying session ended with Kyo marching himself outside and parking himself on the roof.

"Shigure…Leiko should stay in my room. Kyo shouldn't have to be put through all this trouble…"

"Ah-ah-ah! No sir-re. Tohru, dearest, it's just better this way." Shigure replied.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Yuki suddenly shouted, "Er, I mean, Miss Honda is right. Poor kitty-cat Kyo shouldn't have to be put through all this trouble and being put into my room. Leiko would be more than happy to join Tohru, or to get out." Yuki smiled, "Right?"

"Wow Yuki…you actually care about Kyo?"

"No…er…yes…uh…it's a love hate relationship."

"HA! I JUST CAUGHT THAT ON TAPE!" Shigure ran out of the room to upload the recording and email it to Ayame.

"His maturity and IQ levels need to be checked. Desperately." Yuki frowned.

Tohru and Yuki sat in silence for a moment before Tohru stood up, "I better go do the dishes."

"Let me help you, Miss Honda."

Tohru blushed, realizing she'd just lied to Yuki.

"Uh…Actually…I think I already did them. Boy, I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Honda. Sweet dreams." Yuki said, stepping towards her.

Tohru blushed darker red, "You too!"

He kissed her hand lightly and smiled at her.

She smiled back and walked briskly to her room.

"I didn't want to tell him I was going to go check on Kyo…that might have made him angry…" she mumbled to herself, "And I never want to make Yuki angry. I love Yuki. And I love Kyo too. And Shigure, and Momeji, and Hatori, and Ayame and HatsuHaru and…"

"You don't have to love everything." Leiko had been walking out of the bathroom, but she was now looking at Tohru in disgust, "I finally figured out why I don't like you. You're too nice. You're too perfect."

Tohru looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're too nice. You love everything and everyone. You've probably had a perfect life too. Everyone always as done what you say. Oh, but you don't mean to ask for anything, you don't mean to be a bother. But you are. You know though, they love using you, Tohru. 'What can we make little innocent Tohru do next?' Well listen, just 'cause you do a few household chores here and there, that doesn't make you better than everyone else. If you watered it all down, took away your cute looks and your little quirks, they'd hate you too." Leiko said. She felt cold, and heartless, but she was sick of seeing Tohru being treated like royalty while she was simply the castaway. Sure, she'd only been there for a day, but she hated this little picture of perfection.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tohru wiped her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Leiko-san. I'll stay out of your way."

"Not just my way, do yourself and everyone else a favor, stay out of _EVERYONE'S_ way." Leiko could have slapped herself for saying that once she saw the poor girl's face crumble.

"Yes…Leiko-san." Tohru bowed politely and ran into her room.

Leiko bit her lip, "Toh-…oh, whatever." she went into her own room and closed the door.

She hated herself, but she felt some strange good feeling creeping up inside herself too. She'd just put someone else, who was, in truth, much better than her, down, to bring herself up. And she felt up. She felt a lot better than she expected to feel.

She suddenly thought of Akito.

Maybe that's where the adrenaline came from. Maybe that was Akito's motive for what he did. She understood it a lot clearer then. She felt horrified to realize she had acted just like Akito.

"I should go apologize…no…alright I will."

She knocked on Tohru's door, "Tohru?"

The door opened slightly and she walked in to find the room empty, and a note on the desk.

"I'm sorry for being troublesome and in your way, Sohma-sans. Please forgive me, I'll be on my way to a place where I can't bother you anymore when you read this. Thank you for your kindness, breakfast is in the fridge. Love, Tohru."

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Part Two End)<strong>

**(DUN-DUN DUN-DUN! Where did Tohru go? What will happen now? How will the Sohma's react? *gasp* Yeah, so…the note probably sucked but I wasn't sure how to say: "YEAH IM LEAVING NOW!" so yeah…love or hate, please review! Next chapter up soon!)**

**(Oh yeah, so now the chapter is 1715 words long. I need to start doing word count. I probably have been publishing pretty stupid short chapters…I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER!)**

**(Answer to Questions: Yeah, so I've gotten a lot of PMs asking why everyone hates Leiko so much. In all honesty, I'm still trying to work that out myself. I have a few ideas about her past, but I'm not sure what I want it all to come together as. And plus, if I said why they hate her flat out, we wouldn't have potential epicness later on XD And why does Leiko cuss so much? Simple. It's the character. She's just like that. If any of you have ever seen Hetalia, you know Romano? Yeah, she's just kind of like him. Anytime she opens her mouth, unfriendly stuff pours out. I'm not a huge fan of foul language myself, but it seems to fit Leiko. What Animal is Leiko? Ha-ha...you'll never know. No, just kidding. I've written it out in an upcoming chapter...(10, I think). Sorry to keep ya'll waiting so long. Any questions or comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the support so far. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	7. Cold Summer Nights

**Chapter Seven: Cold Summer Nights**

**(WHOA I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WROTE THIS LIKE A MONTH AGO! Yeah, I just couldn't come up with anything epic...I'm really sorry guys :( but don't worry, once I upload this it'll get epic again. Promise.)**

**Part One:**

* * *

><p>Tohru shouldered her bag with a sigh.<p>

"I can't believe I've been in their way! They must have only been pretending to be nice to me so they didn't hurt my feelings. I'm so sorry. I'm getting out of there way right now…Grandpa might let me move back in with him, since my Aunt moved away." Tohru started to walk away from the house, "Wow, it really gets cold at nights in the summer." she shivered.

Kyo lay on the roof, tossing a ball of yarn back and forth between his hands, when he heard the door below him close.

"Hm?" he looked down, but he didn't see anyone there, "Ah, maybe I left the door open or something and Tohru closed it for me." he shrugged.

Yuki heard footsteps going down the stairs, "That's strange. Unless Shigure's being a stalker pervert, there shouldn't be any noise on the stairs. Maybe Kyo…but why would he come upstairs?"

Yuki rolled over in bed, "Maybe Miss Honda left a light on or something and went to turn it off."

"_She's so kind."_

Leiko paced back and forth in her room.

"Oh my god, what did I just do? I just made Tohru run away. She's gone. Oh crap, they'll hate me. She's an idiot, I was just messing with her. Crap. Dang. Damn it. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?"

Leiko deiced to go to bed, and pretend like she didn't know what happened.

The truth might come out in the end, but at least she'd get away on a clean slate for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this chapter seems so short, I'll have to add a second part. Here ya go:<strong>

**Part Two:**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye." Tohru whispered. She was in the middle of the road, and was slowly disappearing from view.<p>

_**(Why the heck she chose to leave in the middle of the night was beyond the author's comprehension, but the author just smiles and nods and continues the story.)**_

Kyo decided to get himself a blanket, since it was a little chilly out.

"Uh? Who the hell is that?" he squinted, trying to make out the figure in the distance.

"T-TOHRU? Where the hell does she think she's going?" he jumped off the roof and ran to her.

"TOHRU!" unfortunately for the both of them, Kyo was running so fast, he wasn't able to stop himself in time and bumped into her. **POOF**

"Kyo! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! Look, I did it again, I can't do anything right! Please forgive me!"

Kyo looked up at her, "What the hell are you saying? You sound like Ritsu! Forgive you for what?"

"For being such a bother! Please, Kyo…I'm really sorry." Tohru sounded really depressed, and that bothered Kyo greatly.

"Tohru…" **POOF** "What are you…AW DAMN IT!"

Tohru screeched and turned around while Kyo felt for his clothes.

"You're…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru stepped off his shirt.

"Thanks." Kyo pulled his shirt back over his head, and continued, "Tohru, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I…Um…I know I've been a bother to you guys, and I'm very sorry. I'm leaving so I'm not a bother anymore." Tohru started doubting her own words by the look on Kyo's face.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE A BOTHER?" Kyo shouted.

Tohru looked at her feet, "Yes." she whispered.

"Tohru Honda!" Kyo stomped his foot, which seemed immature, but he was angry, "WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"

"I…I guess…I realized I was a bother…I'm always in your way, and I talk too much, and I've been burning the cookies lately, and I shrunk some of the clothes and I…"

Tohru's rambling was suddenly interrupted by a carefully planted kiss on her lips. Kyo was obviously trying hard not to touch her torso, but she could tell he was struggling.

"Tohru…" Kyo touched her cheek with his hand, "You are no bother…AT ALL. We need you." Kyo suddenly turned red, "I need you."

"I'm not too nice, or too…perfect…or too…"

"You're amazing, just the way you are."

Tohru blushed, "But I'm a mess and a klutz. I'm always in people's way…Kyo you…"

"NO! I know you didn't come up with all those ideas on your own. Where…why would you think them?"

Tohru didn't want to say Leiko, "I'm not sure."

"Well, don't leave…Tohru…we want you here with us. You're our…family." Kyo stumbled over the words.

Tohru smiled, "Thank you, Kyo."

"So, you aren't leaving…right?" Kyo shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course not. If I'm not in your way, I'll stay. But…if I ever get in your way or anything and you want me to leave just tell me and I will because I don't ever want to bother you, or Yuki, or Shigure, or Leiko. I mean, you guys are so nice to me, why should I…"

She was interrupted by a kiss again.

"I…uh…" Kyo turned a deep red, realizing he'd kissed her…again. It had been entirely by impulse.

"It's cold out here. You should go back inside." Kyo coughed.

Tohru nodded, and started to walk back to the house.

Kyo frowned, "Damn curse." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>(HAHAHA! I'm done with that chapter. Okay, so I know this story hasn't really gone anywhere (plus the end to this chapter just sucked) and I'm coating on thick the Kyhru, but just bear with me. I've got my evil plans still to come…Muhaha! Yeah, so please review and follow…maybe favorite too? :-3 thanks!)<strong>


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_a special message for my beautiful readers and reviewers ^.^_**

**_I'm having a major writers block on both "Love the Way it Hurts" and "Leiko Sohma". _**

**_I can't seem to come up with new chapters - but yet I know how I want the story to continue on, I just can't to get to that point at my current chapters._**

**_I love you all for reading and reviewing~! _**

**_I have a little treat for the Leiko Sohma readers. An EPIC fail of me trying to draw Leiko :) _**

**_.com/lh/photo/1OVIGUs7IdQb0g_3L-fo6g?feat=directlink_**

**_If any of you awesome people would like to draw something for either one of my stories, you'd make me VERY happy. _**

**_I promise I'll try to update soon...but it might take a while. :)_**

**_Thanks for all the love! :D_**

**_MAY THE EPIC TURTLES BE WITH YOU!_**

**_I luv you!_**


End file.
